


One Last Chance

by markandpaige



Category: Neighbours - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markandpaige/pseuds/markandpaige
Summary: After the fallout of her and Mark's wedding, a devastated Paige heads to Queensland for a break, and is surprised to learn that she's pregnant. Meanwhile, back in Erinsborough, Mark is struggling to deal with the loss of his fiancé, and refuses to go back to work. Will Paige tell him that she's pregnant?





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... So over my summer break I came up with the idea to combine by "prequel" in Paige's view to another one in Mark's view. I started writing but didn't get very far, and now that I'm back at school, I just want to write. I've decided to make it into a fic with chapters so...here's chapter one. It's kind of similar to the prequel, but with some bits in Mark's view.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fallout of their wedding, Mark and Paige are both devastated. Paige heads to Queensland to get away for a while, leaving a devastated Mark back in Erinsborough. Shortly after arriving in Queensland, Paige gets a huge surprise- she's pregnant. What will she do, and will she tell Mark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...So a couple of weeks ago i was editing this fic, and my iPad had a spaz and posted two of the three draft chapters, so they were posted unedited, and without a summary of the chapter. So I'm going through and editing it now, so if there's any spelling or grammar errors, I am going to fix them up.

The taxi turns into the airport, and pulls into a park. I thank the cab driver, giving him the money, and getting out the car, my suitcase in tow. I head to the domestic terminal, heading straight to the (X-Ray machine things?), as I’m not checking any bags in. When I’m through, I head over to get a coffee, and then to the terminal to wait for my flight.

****

I wake, feeling on the other side of the bed for Paige, but it’s empty. All the memories of yesterday begin flooding back- getting to her house, arresting her, our fight…  
I open my eyes, sighing. I wish none of that had happened, that we’d got married. We’d happy, and she’d be here, with me.  
I get out of bed, getting dressed and heading to the kitchen. I’m going to get her back.

****

When I enter the kitchen, Aaron and Tyler arehhh already up, and eating breakfast.

“Hey.” Aaron says. “How are you?”

"I was supposed to get married, but instead I arrested my  _fiancé for something_ she didn't do, how do you think I feel?"

“I’m sorry, Mark.”

“I’m going to talk to her.” I say. “To get her back."

Aaron and Ty look at each other. “Mark, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Maybe you should just give her some time.”

I shake my head. “No, I’m going to talk to her.”

“Mark!” Aaron says, but I ignore him, exiting my house and making my way down the stairs.

****

“Paige?” I ask, entering her house, but there’s no answer. “Paige?” I call again. “Lauren?” But there’s still no answer. Maybe they’re at Harold’s. I sigh, exiting the house. _What have I done?_

****

When I enter Harold’s, I find Lauren at the front counter.

“Hey, Lauren.”

“Oh, hey Mark.” She says.

“I’m sorry.” I say.

“For what?”

“For hurting Paige. I was angry, upset… I knew she wouldn’t do something like that, but I thought me arresting her would be the best thing to do. The other-“

“Mark,” Lauren says. “It’s okay, I get why you did it. I’m not angry.”

I sigh. “I-Is she around?”

Lauren looks at the ground, and then back up at me.

“Lauren?” I ask. “Where is she? Is she okay? Did something happen?"

She sighs. "No, she's fine, she..."

"What is it, Lauren?" 

"She's...she's gone to Queensland." 

“What?”

“She left this morning. She went via your house to say goodbye to Aaron and Tyler, but she didn’t think you’d wanna see her. I’m so sorry, Mark.”

I shake my head, turning around, and walking out of Harold’s, ignoring Lauren calling me to come back.

****

“You knew she’d left for Queensland,” I say, finding Aaron in the kitchen as I enter the house. “You knew that she’d left, and didn’t tell me!”

“I thought it would be better for you to hear it from Lauren, or Paige herself.”

“Paige was _never_ going to tell me!” I snap. “If Lauren hadn’t told me, I wouldn’t have found out at all!”

“I’m sorry Mark,” He replies. “But Paige just needs some time! You arrested her on your wedding day, she’s upset!”

“Whose side are you on?!” I ask.

“I’m not taking sides, Mark!” He says. “Just give her some time!”

I shake my head, walking towards my bedroom and shutting the door behind me.  _She's gone. She's gone, and I'll probably never see her again. This is all my fault._

****

**One week later**

I lean against the bench the bathroom, staring down at the pregnancy test. I can’t believe I’m pregnant. Mark and I are having a baby. Well, I am, considering we’re not together. But should I keep this baby? All Mark wanted was for us to have a baby, and now we’re not even together. Maybe it’s best that don't have this baby. I sigh. _I need some time to think about this, to get my head around it._

****

I'm in the kitchen, cooking myself dinner when I suddenly decide I have to keep this baby. After everything Mark and I have been through, I have to do this. And maybe... Maybe one day Mark will be in this baby’s life. But for now, I need to get through this pregnancy.

My phone rings beside me on the bench, and I look over to see who it is - Mark. He's calling me. He's been calling me non-stop since I've been gone, but I haven't even answered. I can't talk to him.

I let it go to voicemail, and close my eyes at the sound of his voice when he leaves a message. I'm only realising now just how much I miss him.

"Paige..." He starts. "I know you don't want to talk to me right now, but I want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for arresting, for humiliating you on our wedding day. I get that you can't see me right now, but I just want you to know that I love you, Paige. You drive me crazy. I know I made a mistake, but I hope you can forgive me one day. I hope you're okay... I love you."

He hangs up, and I open my eyes, picking up the phone. Oh how I've missed his voice! But I can't go back. Especially now that I know I'm pregnant. _He's back in Melbourne, and has no idea he's going to be a father._

I stare at his name in my contacts for a long minute, before shaking my head, and continuing to cook dinner.

****

I sigh, putting my phone down and leaning against the bench. She’s not answering my calls, and I don’t blame her. What I did was horrible, I was supposed to marry her, and instead I arrested her- humiliated her, in front of both our families and friends, for something I _knew_ she wasn't guilty of. 

“Hey.”

I look up, seeing Aaron. “Hey.”

“She still not answering your calls?”

I shake my head. “No. I don't her ever too, either."

“I’m sorry, bro.” He says.

“It’s not your fault.”

“She’ll come around.” He says.

“It’s been a week,” I reply. “And she’s still not answering my calls. I mean…I don’t blame her. I just wish she would.”

“I know,” Aaron says. “She probably just needs time. She’ll contact you when she’s ready.”

 ****

**Next Day**

I decide to go to the doctor, just to be sure that I am pregnant. I mean...I've been sick pretty much since the day after I got here, it would make sense that it's morning sickness. But, I need to be sure. I need to be sure that I am having a baby.

"Paige Smith?" A doctor comes out to the waiting room.

"Yes." I say, standing up. We step into one of the rooms near the waiting room.  
"I'm Doctor Sophie Morgan," She says. "I understand you're here for a pregnancy test?"

I nod. "I took a home pregnancy test. Two, actually. But I want to be definitely sure before I begin organising anything."

"Of course." She says. "That's very understable. I'll just have to take a couple of blood tests, and I should then have the results within the next couple of days."

I nod. "Sounds great."

The tests don't take that long- only about 15 minutes, but Dr Morgan tells me she won't have the results for a few days.

****

“Mark,” I wake to Aaron’s voice on the other side of the bedroom door. “Mark, it’s your boss. You weren’t answering your phone, so he called me. He wants to know where you are, your shift started an hour ago.”

“Tell him I’m not coming,” I reply. “I’m sick.”

“Mark,” He says. “I know it’s hard, but you need to go to work."

“I’m not going.” I say.

Aaron sighs, and I can hear him talking to Sarge. “Mark, he needs you at work. He’s low on officers today, and he needs you to be there.”

“I’m not going,” I say. “I quit.”

“Mark-“

“Just tell him I’m not coming, okay Az? Please."

“Fine.” Aaron says. “He’s going to give you a couple more days off, and is expecting you Wednesday.”

I don’t reply.

“Mark?”

I still don't reply.

He sighs, and I can hear him walking away from the door.

****

**2 days later**

"Hi, Paige." Dr Morgan says as I step into her office. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," I reply. "I'm nervous, but I'm also excited."

"I understand," She replies. "Can I just ask... What are you hoping the results are?"

I sigh. "A few months ago, I had a pregnancy scare. My fiancé at the time was so excited, but I was terrified, and I was glad when I found out I wasn't pregnant. But now... Now I feel like I'm ready."

She nods. "Okay, here are your results. Take your time opening them, there's no rush. And if you have any questions, please just ask."

I take the envelope from her. "Thank you."

****

I open the envelope, taking a deep breath as I take the piece of paper out. I scan over the letter, before moving my eyes down to the results. These are the results that could change everything.

I stare at the results for a moment, taking them in. I'm pregnant. Mark and I really are having a baby. 

"Are you okay, Paige?" Dr Morgan asks after a minute.

"Yeah," I reply, looking up. "I'm fine. I'm...happy. I'm having a baby."

"Congratulations!" She smiles.

"Thank you," I reply.

"Of course," She says.

I stare at the results for another minute, tears welling in my eyes.

"Paige?" She asks. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," I say. "I'm just...overwhelmed. My fiancé and I split up about a week ago, and I'm just realising I'm going to be doing this alone."

"I'm so sorry Paige. Is there anything I can do?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm okay. I just need time to get my head around this."

"Of course, I understand. It’s a lot to take in.”

****

When I get home, I decide to call Amber. I need someone to talk to, and if I can't talk to Mark, then I'm going to talk to Amber. She's always been there for me. And she's got a bit of experience from having Matilda.

“Hello?” Amber answers her phone.

“Hey, it’s me.”

“Paige, hey! Listen, Mum told me about the wedding, I’m so sorry. How are you doing?”

I sigh. “I’m coping.”

“I’m so sorry Paige. I wish I had of been there for you. And I'm sorry I didn't call sooner." I thought you might need a couple of days to come to ter,s with everything."

“No, it’s fine. You had other things to deal with. How are you and Matilda, anyway?”

“Yeah, we’re good. Matilda’s started to smile!”

“Awww really?”

“Yeah, it’s amazing how quickly they grow!"

“It is.” I smile. I can’t help thinking about when I have Mark’s and my little one in about 8 and a half months.

“Paige?” Amber asks.

“Yeah?”

“I just asked how everyone else is. I know it's been a few days since you left, and I have spoken to Mum, but...”

“Oh yeah. Sorry, uh...yeah, they’re good. I mean it's been a few days, but apart from the drama with my wedding, they were really good before I left."

“Are you okay?”

“Well apart from my fiancé arresting me at our wedding, I’m fine. Why?”

She sighs. “You just seem kind of...distant.”

"What? No, I'm fine."

"Paige..."

"Yeah?"

"What's going on?"

I sigh. "Alright, fine. I... I just found out I’m pregnant.”

“What?!! Oh my god, Paige!"

“I’ve been sick the last few days, and I finally went to get a pregnancy test and...it came up positive. I'm pregnant."

"When did you find out?"Y

"Three days ago. I'm just over two weeks."

“Are you sure you're pregnant? Sometimes these tests are wrong-“

“I went to the doctor as well. I just got the results back...I’m definitely pregnant.”

“What are you going to do?” She asks.

“I have to keep this baby,” I tell her. “All Mark wanted was for us to have a baby, and I said I just wasn’t ready. And now...I’m pregnant, and I just can’t not have this baby.”

“It’s your call Paige, and I promise I’ll support whatever choice you make.”

“Thanks Amber.” I say. I can hear Matilda’s crying in the background, and I can't help but smile.

"Does Mum know?" She asks.

"Not yet," I reply. "I wanted to tell you first, but I'm going to call Mum now."

"Okay," She says. "Just... Whatever happens, I'm here for you."

"Thank you Amber. I appreciate it."

"Have you..." She sighs. "Have you talked to him? Mum told me he's not doing so well."

"No," I say. "I can't. It'll hurt too much, hearing his voice. It will make me miss him even more than I already do."

"Maybe talking to him would help. Maybe you can work things out."

I shake my head. "I need this break," I tell her. "I need to be away for a while."

"I'm here for you Paige."

"Thank you Amber."

“Of course. Now, do you mind if I call you later? Matilda’s just woken and I think she might need a feed.”

“Sure, go for it. I’ll talk to you later.”

"Bye, Paige."

****

When I've hung up from Amber, I go back into my contacts, and click on Mum's name. Although I'm not telling Mark about the baby, I should tell Mum. She should know that I'm having a baby, even though she'll probably tell me I should tell Mark. But I can't do that. Not yet, anyway.

"Hi Mum." I say when she answers the phone.

"Paige, hey! How are you going?"

"Good," I say. "I've uh...got something to tell you."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm...pregnant."

"With Mark's baby?"

I sigh. "Yeah."

"Does he know?"

"No. And you can't tell him. Not now."

"Sweetie, I know you're hurting after what happened, but he deserves to know about his baby."

"I know he does," I reply. "But not yet. I'm not ready for him to know."

"Alright," She says. "As long as you're comfortable with him not knowing about his child."

"Mum," I say. "I want to tell him, I do. But we're not together anymore. I need time to comprehend this, and do this on my own."

"Do you want me to come up and see you?"

"No, I'm fine Mum. I promise. I just need to get through this by myself."

She sighs. "Okay. Just...keep me updated. I want you to know I'm always here for you, no matter what."

"Of course," I reply. "But please don't tell Mark."

"I wouldn't do something like that you asked me not to do, Paige."

"Thanks, Mum."

"I'm always here for you, Paige. I want you to know that."

"I do." I reply. "Can I just ask...how is he?"

"He's...not great," She says. "He spends a lot of time at Harold's, as if he's waiting for you to turn up. He misses you. A lot. he was devastated when I told him that you'd left for Queensland."

I sigh. "I miss him too. But I need this. I need to be away from everything for a while."

"He was devastated when I told him you'd left."

I sigh, looking at the ground. "I just wish things had gone differently."

"I know sweetie," She says. "Me too. Just remember I'm always here for you, Paige. And now that you're having a baby, you'll have a little bit of excitement at least."

I smile. "Yeah," I say. "I mean, I'm still coming to terms with it but...

"It'll be more exciting when it gets closer to welcoming your little one," She says. "Just...try to enjoy the time beforehand. And you can always call me if you want someone to talk to. I've been here a few times."

I smile, even though she can't see me. "Thanks, Mum."

"Always, Paige."

"Anyway, I should let you go. I'll speak to you soon?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Bye."

****

**Next Day**

“Mark,” Aaron says, coming into the living room. “I know it’s hard, and I know you just want to stay home and not do anything, but you need to go to work. Sarge is expecting you today.”

“I told you, I quit.”

“Mark, you don’t want to quit! You love that job! You love being a cop!”

“ _Loved_ ,” I reply. “That job is what tore us apart, Az. I can’t go back to work knowing that my job was what broke us up.”

“Mark, you’re job didn’t break you two up. You were doing what you were supposed to do! She was a suspect in that robbery case, you did the right thing.”

“She was _never_ a suspect in my eyes,” I tell him. “I knew she would never do something like that, yet I still went and arrested her.”

“What were you supposed to do?” He asks. “She was going to be arrested anyway, you did the right thing.”

I shake my head. “I just can’t go back to work, Az. I'm sorry."

“Well you need to let Sarge know then.”

I nod. “I will.”

****

**Later on…**

“Hey, Mark.”

I look up, seeing Sonya coming into the house.

“Oh hey Son.”

“I just came to see how you’re going.”

“Paige still isn’t answering my calls.” I reply, glancing over at her, then back to the TV.

“Oh, Mark. I’m so sorry.”

I shake my head. “I did this. I arrested her.”

“You thought you were doing the right thing.”

“How could I think arresting her was the right thing to do?”

“She was going to be arrested anyway, Mark.”

“Yes, but I was her fiancé! I was supposed to marry her!”

“Mark, you’ve got to stop blaming yourself. You thought you were doing the right thing, and Paige is upset, but she’s going to come around. She loves you.”

“I don’t know about that.” I say. “I don’t think she does, anymore.”

“She does, Mark! Just give her time! It’s a lot for both of you to take in!”

I shake my head. “I miss her, Son! I just want to fix things with her, but how can I do that when she won’t even answer her calls?”

“She will,” She replies. “But it’s only been a few days. She probably just needs time.”

“How long?”

“However long she needs, Mark. But you’ve got to stop blaming yourself for this.”

****

Now that I know I'm pregnant, I need to start thinking about organising some things. I'll need a carseat, pram, cot... How am I going to pay for all of this? I need to get a job or something, at least then I can save a bit of money...

*****

“Hey, Mark.” Lauren comes into the house.

“Oh, hey Lauren.”

“I heard you quit your job.”

I look up. “Aaron told you.”

She nods.

“It’s none of his business, he shouldn’t have done that.”

“Mark, he’s your brother! He’s worried about you, and so am I. Mark, you don’t have to do this. You love that job, you don’t need to quit because of Paige. She wouldn’t want you to do that.”

“That job is what broke us apart, Lauren. If I wasn’t a cop, then I wouldn’t have arrested her! I wouldn’t have even been at the station, and found out that she was a suspect! We would be happily married instead of miles away, not talking to each other!”

“Just don’t do this, okay?” She pleads. “Don’t stop doing what you love because of Paige. She wouldn’t want you to do that because of her.”

I look away from the TV again, and look up at her. “I have to do this in order to move on, Lauren.”

“No, you don’t,” She says. “Please, Mark.”

I hesitate for a long minute before slowly nodding. “Okay. I won’t quit.”

"Thank you." She says, before turning, and walking out of the house. I sigh, resting my head back on the couch. _What am I going to do?_


	3. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige finally heads back to Melbourne with the intention of introducing Mark to his newborn daughter. But how will he react?

**2 and 1/2** **months later**

I decide to go back to Melbourne, to see Mark and introduce him to our daughter. She’s almost three months old, and I feel it’s time Mark knows that we have a daughter, and the only way I can have him find out is in person- I can’t just call or text him, he deserves a chance to meet his daughter, and Lily deserves to have her father in her life. I couldn't tell Mark about the pregnancy, but now it's time she meets her dad. I pack a small suitcase, with some clothes for me, and some for Lily as well as the every day items I need while travelling with a newborn. Travelling is very different with a newborn baby to a year ago when I came up here on my own.

I don't know how long I'll be in Melbourne- I want to return there to live, that's my home. But if things don't work out with Mark, I don't think I'll be able to stay. That place holds too many memories of Mark and I- both good and bad, and I don't think I could stand being there, seeing Mark every day, if things don't work out. So, I don't pack everything, and I don't stop the rent on the house- I book a one-way ticket to Melbourne for Lily and I, and I hope things work out with Mark. For Lily's sake, because she deserves to have her dad in her life.

****

The flight isn’t too long, but flying with a newborn baby makes it much harder. I’m glad when we finally land and I’m able to get off the plane and collect the suitcase, pram and carseat from the baggage claim. I then put Lily in the carseat which clips onto the pram, and carry my bag.  
I’d asked my friend Zoe to pick up my car from Mum’s house, and then I’ll drop her home on the way home, so it’s easy to find her when I exit the arrivals area after collecting my stuff.

“Hey!” Zoe says when she spots me exiting the building. "How was your flight?"

“Hey!” I reply. I let go of the pram to hug her. "It was okay. It's hard flying with a newborn though, I'm glad I wasn't flying from anywhere further away."  
Zoe laughs. "I remember my sister Lucy telling me that when she first flew with Noah. She said it's exhausting."

I nod. "Yup!" I reply. "I cannot wait to get home. I'm exhausted."

"And this is your little one?” She asks, gesturing to Lily in the pram.

“Yep, this is Lily.”

"Awww she's gorgeous!"

I laugh. “Oh trust me, she’s not as much of an angel as she looks.”

****

We walk to her car and I clip the carseat into the backseat so it’s secure, and Zoe puts the pram in the back. I hop in the drivers seat, Zoe in the passenger seat.

“So...to yours?” I ask her.

“Yeah, straight to mine." She says.

“So how are you?” I ask as I drive.

“I’m good, nothing much has happened, really. But what about you? A new baby, that's a massive change!"

I sigh. “It’s been a tough year. My wedding, the pregnancy, having a baby... But I love it. And

I’m glad I went through with the pregnancy. And it’s time Mark knows about Lily. It's time Lily gets to have her father in her life."

"I'm glad you’re back Paige,” She says. “I hope everything works out with you, Mark, and Lily.”

"Thanks," I say. "I hope it does too. I don't know what I'll do if it doesn't. I just want Lily to have Mark in her life."

"I'm sure everything will work out, Paige. Mark adores you, and he'll be over the moon to have a baby daughter."

"I just worry that it's been a year, and... What if he's moved on? What if he doesn't want anything to do with Lily or I? A lot can happen in a year.”

"Of course he'll want to have both of you in his life. Just... Don't stress. Everything will work out."

"I hope so." I reply, turning into her driveway. "Thank you."

“Anytime. So I’ll see you soon?”

“Yeah, we need to catch up properly,” I say. “I’m not sure how long I’ll be here, depending on how it works out with Mark but...definitely!"

"I'll let you settle back in, I'm sure you'll need a few days to settle in with Lily, and work stuff out with Mark, and then we can catch up!"

"Sounds good!"

"Thanks for the lift." She says, shutting her door. I wind down her window so I can talk to her.

"You're the one that came out to the airport!"

"I know," She says. "But I could've caught a cab. I know you're exhausted after your flight with the little one. You probably just want to get home."

"It was no drama," I tell her. "It was nice having you in the car, it gave us the chance to catch up a little bit."

She smiles. "Well, I'll see you soon?"

"Definitely!"

"Alright, bye!" She says, waving.

I wave back, reversing out of her driveway, and onto the main road again. If I get onto the freeway, it shouldn't take me too long to get home. Home. The place that holds so many good, and so many bad memories for me. But...it's where Lily's dad is, and if she's ever going to have him in her life, I need to go back. I need to go back to what I left behind. Maybe I miss him, or maybe it's simply just for closure- and for Lily to have a chance knowing her dad. But either way, I need to go back there. I mean, who am I kidding? Of course I miss him, but it's been a year since we've seen each other. The most important thing is that Lily gets a chance to have her dad in her life. And then, after that...Maybe, just maybe Mark and I can have another chance. To be friends, at least. I look back at Lily, who's fast asleep in her carseat. She's been asleep since we left the airport. I smile at my beautiful little girl. It's time to go home.

****

I drive into my old street, looking at the houses as I pass them. Nothing much has changed since I left this time last year. Everything looks pretty much the same.  
When I pass Mark’s house, I see him at the letterbox. He stops what he’s doing when he sees my car, and I can tell he’s surprised to see me- or wondering how it could be me. I continue driving to the end of the road and do a U-turn and stop at his driveway.  
I stop the car, and take a deep breath before getting out of the car. This is it- Mark and I are about to see each other for the first time since the fallout of our wedding day a year ago, and I have no idea how he's going to react to me being back, or meeting our daughter. Lily might never see her dad again after this...Or maybe she'll have her father in her life, just like I always wanted. She deserves to have her dad in her life. I hope for her sake, Mark and I can work things out so that she can have him in her life. At the very least, she deserves that.

"P-Paige?" Mark asks as I step out of the car.

"Hi Mark." I reply.

****

I enter the kitchen, finding Aaron and Tyler eating breakfast.

“Morning.” Az says.

“Morning.” I reply. I grab the bread out of the fridge to make myself some toast, and then make a coffee.

“Hey, are you alright?” Az asks.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well…it’s been a year since-“

" _Don't_." I say.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” I tell him. “I’m going to go collect the newspaper.”

He nods.

****

I walk down to the letterbox to collect the newspaper and sigh. It’s been a year since our wedding, since she left, since everything fell apart. I wish I would wake up one day and she’d turn up on my doorstep, but I’m starting to think I’ll never see her again.  
Just as I’m about to turn back to the house, I hear a car coming down the road. I wonder who it is, as not many cars usually drive down this road, but don’t think much of it. I get a glimpse of the woman driving as it goes by, and stop. _Paige?_

I shake my head. She went to Queensland a year ago, and hasn't contacted me since. I spent months waiting for her to come back, but now, even though I wish she'd come home to me, I've accepted she's gone. But I'll never accept that I'm the reason we'll never be together again. If I hadn't arrested her, everything would be different.

But the the car does a U-turn, and stops at my driveway. They gets out, and my eyes widen when I realise it really is her. _She"s really back._

“P-Paige?” I ask.

Seeing her brings back memories of the last time I saw her- all the emotions of our wedding day that didn't go to plan. All the pain of losing her as our relationship ended, and the heartcahe of hearing she'd gone to Queensland. My chest tightens as the memories take over. But that's mixed with disbelief. How can she be here a year later? Why has she returned after all this time?

“Hi Mark.”

“W-What are you doing here? You left! You left and didn’t contact me!”

“I came to back to see you.”

“Why?” I ask. “Why after all this time?"

She sighs. I suddenly hear a noise- a babies’ cry from in the car, and I look at her.

“Is that Matilda?” I ask.

She shakes her head. “Actually, that’s why I’m here. Mark, that isn’t Matilda, it’s…Lily. My daughter-"

My heart sinks. _She has a daughter._

"You have a daughter?" I ask. "You came back to introduce me to your daughter? Why would you come back a year after the fallout of our wedding, just to introduce me to a baby that has nothing to do with me? i can't believe-"

"Mark!" She cuts me off. "She's your daughter. _Our_ daughter."

“What?” I ask. “W-We have a daughter?”

She nods.

But how? You weren't-"

“I was pregnant when I left. I found out shortly after I arrived."

I shake my head. "I-I can't- I can't believe this." I say.

"Mark-"

"No, it's okay," I reply. "I'm just surprised, that's all."

"I know, I'm sorry. I should've told you I was going. I ahould've told you about the pregnancy."

"No, you were hurt. You had every right to go away without telling me."

She nods. 

"Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." 

****

Paige heads inside, and I get the pram out of the back of the car, before heading inside. When I step into the house, I find Paige and Aaron talking.

"Hey, Mark." He looks up. "I hear you have a daughter. Congratulations, bro."

"Thanks, Az."

****

"Aaron?" I asl as I step inside. He looks up from what he's doing in the kitchen.

"Paige? You're back!"

"I am!" I reply. "I missed you, Az!"

"I missed you too!" He says. "And who's this little one?" He asks, looking at Lily.

"Actually, this is Mark's and my daughter, Lily."

"Oh, I didn't realise you were pregnant before you left."

"Neither did I," I reply. "I found out when I was in Queensland."

"Well congratulations!" He says, hugging me. "My first little niece!"

"Yeah," I smile. "She's going to love her uncle Az."

****

Mark comes into the house, carrying the pram. "Do you mind taking her for a minute?" I ask. "I want to set up the pram so she can sleep."

"Yeah, of course." Mark says, taking her from my arms. "I wanna spend all the time I can with my little princess."

****

I cross the road to Mum's, Lily asleep in the pram. 

"Hello?" I ask, walking into the living room.

"Paige!" Mum says when she sees me. She steps out of the kitchen where she's cooking, and comes over to hug me.

"Hey, it's good to see you, Mum!"

"It's so good to see you, too!" She smiles. "Oh and this is the little one! Oh my gosh!"

"Yes, this is Lily!"

****

"So, how are you?" Mum asks as we sit on the couch to chat.

"I'm good," I reply. "I went to introduce Lily to Mark, before."

"How did that go?"

"Really good, actually. He was shocked at first, but he was happy to see me. And Lily loves him already."

Mum smiles. "That's good, Paige. I'm really glad you're back."

"I'm happy to be back, too. It was good seeing Mark again. And I'm glad him and Lily are already bonding. It's like she knew he was her dad when he held her."

"She probably did," Mum says. "Babies are smarter than we think."

I nod. "Yes, they are."

"Now, would you like some lunch? I bet you haven't eaten much since before your flight this morning."

"I would love some!" I reply. "Lily will be due for a feed soon, too."

****

After Mum and I have eaten lunch, Lily wakes and I give her a feed. Mum then takes her for a bit of a cuddle, while I go to unpack my stuff, and set up the portacot.

When I walk back into the living room, I find Mum on the couch, bouncing Lily on her lap. She looks pver, smiling when she sees me. "Oh look Lily, your Mum's back!"

I smile. "You're having fun with Grandma Lauren, are you Lily?"

She giggles, and Mum smiles. "She's a very happy baby!"

I raise my eyebrows. "Not so much when it comes to sleeping at night."

Mum laughs. "Ah yes, all babies are like that, don't worry."

****

I sit on the couch beaide Mum for a while, watching her talk to Lily, and smile. Lily really is lucky to have such a great family.

"Alright, do you want to go and visit your daddy, now?" I ask Lily after a while. I want to see Mark again before dinner, and it's now mid-afternoon.

She looks up at me, giggling, and I take her from Mum. "Let's go see dad." (Edit) 

****

"Hey," I say, entering Mark's house. 

"Hey!" He says, standing from the couch and coming to greet us. "Hey, Lily!"

I smile, letting him take Lily from the pram."She's happy to see her daddy again!"

"I'm happy to see her, too!"

****

"I should get home," I say, looking at Mark on the couch opposite me, Lily in his arms. "She'll be getting tired, and I want to give her a bath before bed."

Mark nods. "Yeah, of course."

I stand, scooping Lily up from Mark's arms. She cries, and I coo. "Hey, we're gonna be back to see your daddy tomorrow, okay?"

Mark stands up, leaning in to press a kiss to Lily's forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lily."

****

"Hey," I say, finding Mum in the kitchen.

"Hey, have a good time with Mark?"

I nod. "He totally adores Lily, and she adores him!"

"Awww that's great, Paige!"

"Yeah." I smile. "Now, I was going to give Lily a bath..."

"Oh I still have Mason, Amber and Bailey's old baby bath! You can use it, if you'd like."

"Oh that would be great, thanks. Where is it?"

"Oh I cam get it."

"Don't be silly Paige, let me get it!"

"Okay."

****

Once Lily is bathed, I take Lily into the living room so Mum and I can have dinner. 

"I don't want her to go to sleep too early, or she'll be awake all night, and I'm exhausted."

"Do you want me to take her for the night?"

I shake my head. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I might just take her tonight. She needs to get used to being in a new place, and I think it's best if she's with me."

Mum smiles.

"What?" I ask.

"You're a really good Mum, Paige. I'm so proud of you."

"Oh, I dunno about that. I didn't tell her father I was pregnant, I-"

"Paige, you have good reasons for that. Don't doubt yourself as a parent because of that."

"I just wish Mark had been able to be there."

"I know, sweetie. But you did what you had to do, Paige. And you're here now, your beautiful little girl can have her dad in her life."

"That's what I want for her." I reply. "I don't want her to grow up like I did, without her parents. Even though she'd still have me."

"Oh, Paige."

"I just want her to know her dad. She deserves that."

"And she will now."

I nod. 

"And what about you and Mark?"

"What about us?"

"Does you being back mean you're back together or..."

I shake my head. "I don't think so. Not yet, anyway."

 

 

 

 

"He'll come around, Paige. Just give him time."

I nod. "I know. I mean, I can't expect him to not be surprised. I did just leave, and now I arrive back, with a baby."

Mum nods. "Give him a little bit of time, and he'll be wanting to spend all of his spare time with his little girl."

****

I come imto the living room, having just put Lily down for a nap, to find Mark in the living room.

"Mark?" I ask.

"Hey," He says. "Look, I just wanted to apologise for before. I was just surprised to see you, that's all. I'm glad you're back Paige, and I want to get to know my daughter."

"I get it, Mark. I shouldn't have come expecting you to react any differently.

I smile. "Of course. She's just having a bit of a sleep now, and then you can meet her."

"Sounds great."

I smile. "Would you like a coffee?"

"Actually, that would be nice." He replies.

 

 

 

****

“Oh my god! So we have a daughter.” (changing) 

She smiles. “Would you like to meet her?”

“Of course!” I reply.

She turns back to the car, lifting the baby out, and turns back to me.

“Mark, this is your daughter, Lily.”

I smile, watching the little girl in her arms. “She’s beautiful.”

“Would you like to hold her?” Paige asks.

I nod, and she carefully places the baby in my arms. She cries, and Paige coos to get her to settle.

“Lily, this is your daddy.” She tells the baby.

“She’s beautiful.” I say. “How old is she?”

“Just over three months,” She replies. “She looks more like her dad everyday.”

****

Paige heads inside, and I grab the pram out of the boot of the car, and carry it up the steps. When I step inside, I find Paige walking around the living room, rocking Lily in her arms.

“It hasn’t changed much.”

“No, except I own the place, now. Well, with a mortgage."

"Oh yes! You'd just gotten the loan application accepted before I left!"

I nod. "Yep."

Lily cries, and Paige puts her in the pram, pushing it backwards and forwards to try and get her to sleep.

"Would you like a coffee?" I ask her.

"Ah yes please!" She says. "Haven't had coffee since before my flight!"

****

Mark goes into the kitchen to make coffees, and I focus on Lily, who's asleep in the pram.

"Mark?" I hear Aaron's voice, and turn around. "Aaron!"

"Paige?" He asks. 

I stand from the couch, and step around it so I can hug Aaron. "It's good to see you Az!"

"What are you doing here?"

I pull away from the hug, gesturing to the pram behind me. "I came back, to introduce Mark to someone."

"What- You have a baby?"

I nod. "Mark's her dad."

"I'm so happy for you Paige!" He says.

"Thanks, Az. Would you like to meet your niece?"

"Of course!"

I step over to the pram, lifting Lily out of the pram. "Hey baby, there's someone here who wants ro meet you!"

"Hey," Aaron says as I lay the baby in his arms. "I'm your uncle, Aaron."

I smile. "She loves you already."

****

"Az." Mark says, coming over to the couch. 

"Hey, bro."

"I see you've met Lily."

"I have," He replies. "She's gorgeous Mark, congrats bro."

"Thanks, Az."

****

“So…how was Queensland?” I ask, sitting beside her on the couch. Aaron left so that Paige and I can have some time to talk.

She sighs. “It was hard. Especially when I found out I was pregnant. I went through a stage where I didn't know if I should go through with the pregnancy."

"But you did."

She nods. "I did. And she was totally worth it.” She smiles down at the baby.

"She's beautiful, like her mother." I say.

"She looks more like her dad."

I smile down at the baby. She stirs in the pram, but doesn't wake. _I can't believe I have a baby daughter. She's so beautiful._

_****_

"Well," Paige says. "I'm going to go and see Mum. She'll be dying to meet Lily."

"Of course." I say. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll come over again later. Lily wants to spend lots of time with her daddy."

I smile. "And I want to spend time with her."

****

I cross the road and walk into the house, seeing Mum in the kitchen. "Hey, Mum."

She turns around, smiling when she sees me. "Paige!" She says. She then spots Lily asleep in the pram and mouths 'sorry'.

I shake my head. "It's okay, she's actually slept pretty well today."

(Add?)

"When did you arrive?" (change; she knows the day Paige was arriving)

"Just this morning," I reply. "I've already been to see Mark."

Mum looks serious. "How did he take it?"

"Good, actually," I say. "Excited to meet Lily. I wasn't sure how he'd react seeing me, or meeting her. But he just seemed really happy."

"I'm not surprised about that," She replies. "He's missed you so much, Paige.

I sigh. "I know. And I've missed him, too. I just needed a break, and when I found out I was pregnant... I couldn't come back."

"I understand, sweetie." She says. "I'm just glad you're back."

"Me too."

"Anyway," She says. "I want to meet my granddaughter!" (change? Rewrite)

****

"Mum!"

She turns around, and smiles when she sees me. "Paige!" She steps over to hug me. She then notices Lily in the pram. "And this is my new granddaughter?"

"Yes!" I smile. "Little Lily."


End file.
